Draculaura/ Ula D
DRACULAURA'S BIO Draculaura™ Daughter of Count D Ageracula: 1,600 Killer Style: My dad calls me Draculaura but to my friends I’m Ula D. I love to splash my black outfits with some cheery pink and I even carry a frilly umbrella so I caake an occasional walk in the sun. Freaky Flaw: Since I can’t see my reflection in a mirror, I have to leave the house not knowing if my clothes and makeup are just right. Of course after 1,600 years of practice I’ve gotten pretty good at it. Pet: Count Fabulous is my BFF (Bat Friend Forever), he’s a very proud and proper bat but I just can’t help but dressing him in the cutest little outfits. Fav Activity: I love smiling, laughing, and encouraging my friends. Biggest Pet Peeve: The lack of vegan selections in the Monster High™ creepateria is so sad. Fav School Subject: Creative Writing. It gives me a chance to write sweet stories about my friends. Least Fav Subject: Geography. After 1,600 years I’ve been everywhere…twice. Fav Color: Pink Fav Food: I’m a vegan, no icky blood for me, so it’s fruits, vegetables and a lot of iron supplements. BFFs: Frankie Stein and Clawdeen Wolf'.' About Draculaura Draculaura is the 1,600-year old daughter of Count Dracula. She is a 'vegan' vampire, meaning she doesn't drink blood or eat meat, and she appears to be hemophobic, which means she is afraid of blood and cannot even say the word "blood" without fainting. She is called "Lala" and "Ula D" by her ghoul friends and her boyfriend Clawd Wolf, who is her best friend Clawdeen Wolf's older brother. She is voiced by Debi Derryberry in the webisodes. draculara's favourite colour is a pink PersonalityEdit Draculaura is very sweet, friendly and kind to her friends. She smiles very often, and talks a lot. She was one of the first Monster High students to help Frankie realize that she would fit in at the school. Draculaura can be easily distracted, which makes her prone to accidents and mixed information. She also crushes on boys and falls in love easily, such as with Heath Burns in "The Hot Boy", or "the Perfect Guy" in "Horrorscope". AppearancesEdit http://images.wikia.com/monsterhigh/images/d/d1/Vampire_Girl.pngAdded by Strawberry Cupcake KittenIn the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The vampire girl is played by Melanie Mah. In the webisodes and specials, Draculaura's voice is provided by Debi Derryberry. In "New Ghoul @ School", Draculaura is Frankie's first friend. She introduces Frankie to Clawdeen, which then results in Frankie's newfound group of buddies. She supports Frankie, even after all her mishaps, and tries to offer advice to her throughout. In "Fright On!", Draculaura feels the tension between Vampires and Werewolves personally. After several misunderstandings, she breaks up with Clawd and feels abandoned by Clawdeen. When Van Hellscream fanned the flames by saying the Werewolves kidnapped her, she found herself locked in big danger. She managed to escape, and made things right with Clawd and Clawdeen. In "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?", Draculaura finds herself with huge expectations about her Sweet 1600th Party. These expectations cause problems with Clawd, who can't seem to live up to them. Physical AppearanceEdit Draculaura has visible fangs (since she's a vampire), pale pink skin, pink and purple eyes, long black hair with pink stripes that's pulled into two very long pigtails and has a little pink heart on her cheek just below her left eye. She also wears silver safety pin earrings and pink heart-shaped jewelry. Draculaura's also the shortest of her friends, even in her heels. She carries a sun umbrella, so she won't get sunburned (due to vampires having pale, sensitive skin). Classic MonsterEdit http://images.wikia.com/monsterhigh/images/8/88/Beladracula.jpgDracula in Dracula''Added by LehallDraculaura is the daughter of Dracula. While it was originally presumed that her father and the titular character of Bram Stoker's novel ''Dracula were the same person, Draculaura's School's Out Diary states that her father was already an ancient vampire "when togas were first coming into fashion", and that the famous Dracula we know of today was a lesser vampire who stole Draculaura's father's identity and wreaked havoc until he was destroyed, which Draculaura views as his just desserts. Draculaura's design nevertheless borrows a great deal from the appearance of Bela Lugosi as this "impostor" Dracula. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dracula_%281931_film%29 The Dracula film], directed by Tod Browning, was released by Universal in 1931. It is http://images.wikia.com/monsterhigh/images/6/60/Draculasdaughter.jpgGloria Holden in Dracula's Daughter (1936)Added by Lehallbased on the stage play of the same name by Hamilton Deane and John L. Balderston, which in turn is based on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dracula the novel Dracula by Bram Stoker]. There was a sequel released in 1936 titled Dracula's Daughter starring Gloria Holden as Countess Marya Zaleska. While Draculaura may not be based directly on the Gloria Holden character, her character design takes many cues from traditional portrayals of Dracula and vampire-related characters; her skin is pale, she has visible fangs and dark hair, and she sp http://images.wikia.com/monsterhigh/images/a/a8/Count_Orlok.jpgMax Schreck in Nosferatu(1922)Added by Dreammaster13666eaks with a light Romanian/Transylvanian accent. Additionally, the narrator of the famous pre-''Dracula'' vampire story Carmilla is named Laura, a possible influence on Draculaura's own name. Her pointed ears may be a nod to Max Schrek's Count Orlok from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nosferatu the 1922 film Nosferatu] RelationshipsEdit FamilyEdit Draculaura was born in AD 412[1] as the daughter of a centurion.[2] Something presumably happened to her father, leaving Draculaura and her mother homeless. After some time, the two made their way to the province of Dacia, the modern day Romania,[1] where Draculaura's mother became a housekeeper of Dracula.[2] She and her mother fell subject to a wasting disease (presumably tuberculosis) and her mother, Alina, died because of it. Draculaura's adopted father turned her into a vampire before she could die too, beginning her life as an immortal. One way or another, Draculaura ended up adopted by Dracula and eventually moved with him to the USA. Draculaura and her father live on the same street as Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll "in what is either a gigantic mansion or a small castle. I guess you'd have to go with mansion, but only because there isn't a moat and a drawbridge."[3] Draculaura gets along with her father, although she thinks he is very old fashioned, (he bought her Victorian dresses for back-to-school clothes)[4]. Every year he tries to convince her to be a more traditional vampire, including keeping nighttime hours and drinking blood.[5] Her School's Out diary reveals that Draculaura is in fact Dracula's adoptive daughter, not biological, and that he took in her and her mother "when no one else would". She also reveals that her father is not the Dracula that Bram Stoker wrote about.[6] In the books, she lives with her parents (her father is leader of the RADs), her grandparents and other relatives. Ghoul Next Door mentions that she has an uncle.In Back and Deader than Ever, in an argument, Lala has a flash back to when her mother dies. This also revels that Draculaura was human once. FriendsEdit http://images.wikia.com/monsterhigh/images/7/78/BFFs.jpg3 friendsAdded by AbbeyBominable10Draculaura is best friends with Clawdeen Wolf, and the two have accepted Frankie Stein within their group. Draculaura's outgoing nature has earned her many other friends too, including Lagoona Blue, Ghoulia Yelps and Cleo de Nile. PetEdit http://images.wikia.com/monsterhigh/images/b/bb/Count.JPGDraculaura's pet is named Count Fabulous. She likes to dress him up in pink, coordinated outfits. The only form of insects that Draculaura will let him eat are small insects, like mosquitoes. RomanceEdit Draculaura is a huge flirt. In the webisode "The Hot Boy", she forms a crush on Heath Burns and is also seen dancing with him at the Justin Biter concert in "New Ghoul @ School", but is over him by the episode "Fur Will Fly", calling him "conceited". However, he later "wears her down" about going to the Spirit Rally Dance with him in "Why We Fright"; she chooses not to go with him after he mocks her in the next webisode. She was also attracted to a mysterious student known as "The Perfect Guy" in the webisode "Horrorscope". His face is never seen, and he seems to have been a character exclusive to that one episode. She also dated Valentine in the past. In her diary, she had a crush on Jackson Jekyll, which seemed to be reciprocated. However, nothing came of this relationship due to Jackson forgetting all of their plans for evening dates.[7] Draculaura has been officially dating Clawd Wolf since "Fear Pressure" and the [http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Doll_diaries School's Out diaries]. Draculaura began to see Clawd in a different light after Frankie pitched the idea of going to the dance with him instead of settling for Heath Burns. She seemed nervous about the idea of dating her best friend's brother, but they all made their peace with it in the end. She also had a crush on DJ Hyde, but said that she would get over it when she noticed that Hyde liked Frankie. By the third book, she and Clawd had developed a secret relationship. She also dated a vampire named Valentine a few years back, prior to her time in Monster High, as seen in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". .Draculaura in the Monster High booksEdit In the [http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Books Monster High book series], Draculaura is often called Lala by her friends, while Draculaura is her RAD (Regular Attribute Dodgers) name. She is described as often having make-up smudges, because she can't see her reflection, and is often wearing cashmere and spending her time in the steam room because she is always cold due to having no pulse. She has pale skin, pink highlighted hair (which matches her makeup and outfits), and fangs. Draculaura is a vegan in both the books and the webisodes. At one point she was complaining to Blue (Lagoona) that there was a lack of vegan options in the cafeteria, and about her having to consume iron supplements.She also complained that Clawdeen had burger breath. According to her, Melody's family rented their house from Lala's grandparents. In Ghoul Next Door she takes part in the documentary of the same name. But her part of the documentary is audio only, and pictures were put in her place, due to her not showing up on film. In Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way, she is sent out to her grandparents' house, much to her dismay. However, she shows up at Clawdeen's hideout with her father's permission, where she develops a crush on Clawd and even convinces him to let her give him a mohawk. She is present at Clawdeen's party, where she flaunts her RAD status.